


Binocular Fusion

by notfreyja



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mind Meld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfreyja/pseuds/notfreyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a series of (not so) accidental mind melds, Spock learns more about his Captain's past than he ever intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binocular Fusion

Spock’s hands closed around Kirk’s throat, using his body weight as leverage to press the human into the console beneath him. He burned with rage that this man - this disobedient, insolent man - would even dare to goad him as he had. His mother was dead, his planet was destroyed, and here this foolish human is picking a fight.

He’d show him. He would choke the fight out of Kirk, snap him like a twig. Make him pay.

It was at that thought that reason began to return. Kirk deserved punishment for his recent actions, but he should not be the recipient of Spock’s vengeance. Logic returning, the rage slid aside. Spock took a deep breath.

He wasn’t on the bridge anymore. No. Instead, he was in the kitchen of what appeared to be a human home on Earth, though the scene was no more peaceful than the one he’d left on the Enterprise.

There was a middle-aged human male, flushed bright red and shouting, crowding a small blond child into a corner. The child was small, thin, eyes sharp with bright fear.

It was then that Spock understood. This was a memory, it was leaking through his contact with Kirk, and he had to let go. He was still choking him. Information came flooding through his hands, and he couldn’t pull himself away from the scene in his - no, their - minds. Frank, that was the man’s name. Frank was their stepfather.

“I’m sorry!” They pleaded, trying to make themselves smaller, to somehow meld with the cabinets behind them. “I didn’t mean to, I didn’t!”

Frank was turning a shade of red that Spock was fairly certain was unnatural for humans as he crowded them further into the corner. “Oh, you didn’t mean to? That’s just perfect!” The man swung, and there was a burst of pain across their cheek. Their knees buckled. “Look at me, boy! You look at me when I’m talking to you!”

Hands closed around their throat, a large hand crushing their small windpipe. They tried to speak, to apologize, but all that came out was a pathetic squeak. Their wasn’t any air, they couldn’t breathe. They couldn’t breathe.

Their lungs started to burn. Spock could feel the panic, oh so human, setting in like a virus. Their body irrationally working faster, heart beating to fast, cells burning through oxygen they didn’t have.

They were on fire. Frank was still yelling, but nothing was getting through. Everything was fire.

Spock jerked away at last, his mind tearing away from Kirk’s so fast it stung, finally releasing the man’s airway. He stared down in shock at the human in front of him, limp over the control panel, no longer small but still gasping for air, and fled.


End file.
